If Things Go Wrong
by silvergothicsweettooth
Summary: Roya story contribution for ROYAI DAY! Roy loves Riza but is afraid to tell her, finally Riza decides to love someone else, what would happen in their romantic love story? Read and REVIEW! Thanks! Rated T for assurance


Okay, this story is Royai, so I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm not that good in grammar and updating my stories, so I'm really sorry. I just hope you appreciate this. Higher ratings on upcoming chapters. Read and Review guys, thanks.

I repeat, please do leave a comment, it doesn't matter how long or how bad it is, for as long you leave me a message so I know what to do on the next chapters.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

If things go wrong

It's been officially three years after the fraternization law had been demolished. Since that day, no one kept their hidden feeling for their comrades. Everyone was really glad that they could actually love someone without breaking any rule. No one, except for a few officers, who were still scared of showing how they really feel...

"It's been exactly three years since the frat laws gone" Colonel Roy Mustang said as he raised his feet on his table trying to cool off from the day's work.

"Yeah, It's a good thing for us, at least everyone would love freely. I even got a date to a lot of women here lately" Havoc said

"How about you Falman? Still don't have any woman at this age?" he asked with a smirk.

"I still plan to live single for a while." Was all he said.

"And you Fury?" Mustang asked with a raised eyebrow. Fury murmured something which they really didn't understand. Fury was all red, of all the questions to be asked.

"I- uh, I don't know." Was all he said and furiously wrote on his work.

"You're dating someone aren't you. Come on buddy, share some of your life to us.!" Havoc said, really happy seeing that the little boy's growing up.

"It's quite uh- private sirs." He said not looking up to them.

"Oh well, if that girl happens to be here or if ever he hears you trying to deny things, she would definitely get angry." Mustang said while scratching his chin.

"But anyway, let's ask the only lady in our group." Roy said with an adorable smirk as he placed his feet down, leaning to his table, putting his head on his hand. Riza rose her head, not knowing what to say. She heard the topic right, but she didn't know what to say.

"Pardon?"

"We were talking about love life and fraternization." He smiled.

"Well, as of now that is not my concern sir. I still don't have the time. I'm quite busy."

"So you mean the job is quite disturbing your private life already" he said in a statement tone, thinking a bit.

"My goal is to get you to the top sir. It's our goal." She looked pleasantly at everyone.

"Even if it means not having a private life, I'll do it." She said in a tone not known. But it was partly false. Of course she would want to have a family of her own, family with a husband with her forever. It was always Roy Mustang in her mind. But with Mustang taste of girls, she had been always so negative that he would love her. She thought once that maybe it was time to look for someone that would really love her back.

"Hawkeye? You're spacing out again." Mustang said with a chuckle.

"Sorry sir."

"You should really spend a bit more time with yourself okay, trust me, it helps. I mean, you're not that hard to love right?" he grinned. The gang was looking at him, as if he was trying to say something different. Does he love her for real? Was that his point?

"So you mean you love her?" Havoc asked with a huge smirk on his face.

Roy Mustang didn't know what to say. The last time he said that he loves her in public brought him into big trouble. Of course it's because of this fraternization law, but it doesn't matter to him at all. He really did love Riza but doesn't know what she feels for him. Last time a few higher ranking officers asked about his love life with connection of Riza in a private meeting, he actually said that he loved her, but this ended in scolding from the higher ups, reminding him of laws because they placed malice on this so called 'love' for her. Riza ended up scolding at him for being too stupid telling them such a lie. It wasn't any lie, it was true! But she didn't believe it, knowing Mustang's way for choosing girls.

"No." He finished the question, looking at Riza who had a relieved face on his answer. But the truth is, it hurt her a lot. He doesn't love her, she knew it. Roy didn't want to end a day with another fight from Riza Hawkeye.

"She's my friend, and all I'm saying is any guy can fall for her easily." He stood up and went out to take in some fresh air. It hurt him as well, saying those statements.

"Wow, sorry Hawkeye. I didn't mean-

"It's okay, it doesn't really matter." She said as she started working.

After a few hours of work, finally the day ended well, and office hours were over.

"I'll walk you home." Roy said, looking at her as she finally finished her daily reports. He took his coat at the back of the door as Riza just nodded. Roy knows she liked being walked home; she enjoyed the company of someone when returning home, dark streets quietly gave her shivers every day.

Rain started falling suddenly, making the dark alleys even darker. Riza took out the umbrella, shielding the water droplets from falling on Roy's head. She knew Roy hated the rain. As the minutes passed the rain fell harder. Roy noticed that she was getting wet at her sides because she preferred shielding him. He looked at Riza and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her closer by his side. From his sudden movement, Riza jumped a little because of surprise.

"You're getting wet already." Was all he said. Riza didn't bother to argue already, it would be useless to fight with him.

Riza felt quite nice, that Roy was actually concerned of her. But it pains her as well, because he always does these actions to all women, knowing Roy to well.

As soon Riza and Roy finally made it through the rain, Riza offered him of bringing the umbrella but didn't take it.

"I'm fine, I have my coat lieutenant." Roy said, trying to convince her.

"If you wish so, then fine." Riza said quite disappointed. Roy started walking away, not removing in his mind about what he said a while ago.

"Riza," he said as he turned back. Riza was about to close the door when she heard his name.

"Good night." He said this with his warm smile.

"Good night too, sir." Riza gave a smile.

As Roy walked away from his apartment, he thought if Riza loved him as well. What if one day, he wakes up, Riza wouldn't be there for him anymore....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's for now, I'm still currently wrapping my next chapter. Any time tomorrow I'll be updating, hope you guys enjoyed this. Read and Review okay?

Thanks!

Hugs*and*Kisses

+silvergothicsweettooth+


End file.
